


In Denial

by iwannacookie



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/pseuds/iwannacookie
Summary: Chat Noir meets up with Ladybug to plan their next moveFor Ladynoir July Day 3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822432
Kudos: 15





	In Denial

Chat Noir sat on a roof, flicking through his baton as the minutes went by.

With a majority of their team having been compromised, Ladybug and Chat Noir were beginning to feel the real urgency of their situation. They had to make sure that they didn’t suffer any more losses, which meant Hawk Moth had to be taken down as soon as possible. 

The problem was that neither of them knew how to go about that. 

They considered patrolling, but a frequent schedule would mean that Hawk Moth would know when to expect them, and could prepare traps in advance, so that was quickly scrapped. 

As it was, they arranged a meeting to discuss alternative strategies. 

Chat Noir would never admit how happy receiving her voicemail made him:

_ Hey Kitty,  _

_ You know as well as I do that a lot has changed since we both became superheroes, and I was thinking that we should meet up to discuss strategies going forward. _

_ Meet me at 11 pm Saturday, at the address I texted you. _

_ Unless the day doesn’t work, that’s fine too. Just please, please, please tell me if you can’t make it. _

And so here he was, 10:58 pm, and still no sign of her. 

He glanced around, looking for the tell-tale flash of red, but seeing nothing; before pulling out his staff and once-again affirming that she hadn’t cancelled on him. 

Not that he’d blame her if she did, but still, he _was_ looking forward to seeing her. No he _wasn’t_ bouncing on his heels in the week since she set it up; _Shut up brain, you’re supposed to be on my side._ And he thought she wanted to see him too. Or at least he hoped so. 

10:59. She wasn’t there. Chat Noir decided that he’d find the perfect place for the two of them to set up shop for the undesignated amount of time they would be there. Pulling out a blanket he brought with him, he spread it out over a flat roof of a nearby house, hoping Ladybug wouldn’t be too annoyed with the location change. 

11:00. A familiar _zip_ echoed through the silence. Feet landed on the tin roof of the building Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposed to meet up on; a not entirely unpleasant noise resulting. His eyes looked up, only to lock onto her blue. A sheepish grin spread across her face, and in her arms was a brown paper bag.

Chat waved over from where he was sitting, and not even ten seconds later, that same brown paper bag was being thrust into his hands. 

“Hi Chaton.” There she goes again with the nicknames. Just when he’s getting used to how things are she goes along and throws another curveball at him. Go figure.

“Are you okay m’lady?” He asked, bracing himself. To his surprise, the only visible reaction to the nickname he hadn’t used for a long time was a soft smile.

“Uhhh yeah I’m fine, I just had to pick these up.” she replied, gesturing to the bag. “I was in such a rush that I couldn’t check the time, so sorry if I’m late.” Her head was turned down to her feet, a sheepish expression painted on her face.

“Don’t worry about it m’lady. You weren’t late; right on time in fact.” Still no reaction to the nicknames. Huh, maybe nothing had actually changed and it was all in his head.

“Oh, good. I was worried.” She stared at him, perplexed. “Aren’t you gonna open the bag?” 

“Right.” He glanced into the bag, its handle crumpled. Inside was a box filled with all kinds of baked goods. 

“I thought we would be here a while so I decided to bring snacks; and I didn’t know what your favourites were so I, umm, _might_ ’ve gotten a bit of everything.”

“You really didn’t have to do that LB, but thank you.” He leaned forward, wrapping her in a tight hug. He missed the closeness between him and Ladybug, it just felt so nice. Kagami was a great girl in her own regard, but she wasn’t as comfortable with the occasional hug as him, so he went a while without.

Pulling back, he noticed a pink glow peeking out from under her mask. Was it what he thought it was? No, it couldn’t be, she had just spent months doing only so much that she wasn’t ignoring him. 

He reached into the bag and grabbed a single eclair, stuffing it into his mouth, committing the taste to memory, before joining the girl on the blanket sprawled out before him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the Ladynoir July prompts that I have already completed. More may be coming, although I'm not entirely sure when that would be.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway, it really does mean a lot (and I'm not just saying this)
> 
> \- Cookie


End file.
